If You're Not The One
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: KakaSaku. Short songfic. Kakashi and Sakura want to be together but the coucil and hokage forbid it. How will their love prevail?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, If you're not the one by David Bedingfield.**

If You're Not The One 

_**If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

I stand watching a beautiful Konoha sunset with my student that stands next to me with her pink hair whipping in the strong breeze. As I look at her exquisite heart-shaped face my heart fills with happiness at being able to know this complex and interesting girl.

_**If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

As you and I walk from our old training grounds I take your small hand into my own and walk you the rest of the way. My hand is rough and callused while yours is soft like the cherry blossom petals that you were named after. Your hand fits into mine like a puzzle piece fits into a puzzle. You bring me together.

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

My heart beats in rhythm with yours as I caress your soft face. Your heart's tempo rises as I lower my mask-covered mouth to your forehead. Your heart skips a beat as my mouth covers your own sweet lips that willingly accept me.

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

I lean against you as my strength fades from the rigorous mission I have just completed. If you were not my crutch then I would fall and not get back up. You walk me to the hospital where you hold my hand as the Godaime heals me.

_**I never know what the future brings but I know your here with me now. **_

Even though I have the Sharingan I still cannot see what the future holds for us. I may say that I know that my enemies future will be death but that is just something that I perceive. But you stand by my side when I am down or hurt. You open my eyes to the world of love that I have not experienced before. You are now and will forever be by my side as this look into the future maintains.

_**We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. **_

As we battle our way through a murderous war we know that we will make it through. Your mind connects with mine as we win battles where we put our life on the line. As I slash an opponent down I realize that you are the one and only one that I want to spend my life with. If we get through this then I will make this thought come true even if I have to sell my soul to do it.

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. **_

I don't see how they will not understand how I feel about you. I run my rage down until I come to the conclusion that I will not give you up that easily. I do not understand how everyone can look through the eyes of love and see that it is wrong. I will put my life on the line to see that our love prevails.

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

My heart screams at me to ignore all of the ignorant protests and make you a part of my life. Why does everyone seem to be against us? I can and will have you as a part of me as my heart tells me that I love you.

_**Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**_

I ask for permission to stay by your side no matter the consequences. I want to be by you through thick and thin, dark and light, death and life.

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

For the first time in many years tears slide down my face, which my mask soaks up. I crouch by the memorial stone and ask my comrades, where did I go wrong?

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

No one understands. If love is something that is to be ignored then I do not want a part of this pathetic life. Your sweet and sour name reverberates through my head, which stops my shaking hand that holds the kunai. My anger sustains as your voice repeats over and over in my head like a chant that wills me to continue with the fight.

_**If your not for me then why does this distance mame my life?**_

As I am on a mission in the water country my thoughts are sustained with your presence. I ponder on how far our love can reach. I will travel the world just to be by your side if it was necessary, but you are only a few miles from my physical company. Yet you are only a thought away from my mental form.

_**If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

As I lay awake during the cold hours of night I dream and wonder what it would be like if you were my wife. When my eyes close and my dreams enrapture me with their thrilling scenarios the image of you in a wedding kimono in front of a church beside me confirms my wakeful thoughts.

_**I don't know why your so far away. But I know that this much is true, we'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. **_

You are out of my reach even though you are only a breadth away. Even if everyone is against us I will promise you that we will be together. I stoop onto one knee and taking your hand into my own I slide a shimmering diamond on your ring finger. "Haruno Sakura, you would fill my heart with love, warmth, and happiness if you would share your life with me...

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with.**_

I will live and die for you. I will be there beside you in the next life as well...

_**And I pray that your the one that I build my home with. **_

I will build our home together and start a family. We will have as many children as you wish and I will stand by you no matter what I want...

_**I hope I love you all my life. **_

I will love you no matter what walls get between us. I would be honored if you would take me as the one you want to spend the joys and sadness of this world with for the rest of our lives."

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. **_

I run from the hunter ninja as they track my trail. I don't understand how they can see love in two people and then think nothing of it.

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

I yell at the advisory court as they try to take you from me. My heart tells me to forget these bastards and follow whatever I want for you and myself.

_**Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**_

As I am restrained by five ANBU my rage escalates to the point beyond turning back. "Why is it so wrong! I will do anything!"

**  
**_**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.**_

I grip the bars of my cells that leave dents from my unadulterated strength from my hidden reserves. I feel as if my throat is being enclosed by black hands of death that make me gasp for air. I pray to Kami that I will have the strength to go on in life. No matter what it takes we will be together. I promised you that and I never break a promise.

_**Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right.**_

What if we are teacher and student? There are boundaries in the maze of love. I love you and whether everyone sees it as taboo and a disgrace to Konoha I will tear myself from those bonds and be with you in this life or the next.

_**And though I can't be with you tonight and though my heart is by your side. **_

I stand in front of the Godaime as she lays out my punishment. I am not allowed to see you ever again but I do not take these words to heart. I am not able to see you this night because I am being guarded by many. But my mind and heart are still connected to you by our unbreakable string of heart and soul.

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. **_

We run hand in hand through the forests towards the boarder with hunter-nin and the Godaime on our heels. We run away from the village that we have always put our lives on the line for, but it is worth it if our hearts can beat together.

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

As we make it into Stone country we look back at our persuers that stop at the boarder. My heart tells me that I made the right decision as the next week Konoha evades stone to take us back to that dreadful place.

_**Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**_

We are not found. Our love prevails over the rules of society. We can stay with each other. Death will be only thing that can now separate us. Yes, you are in my arms now where you will always stay.

If you're not the one then why did I risk so much for you? You are my love, my life, my hope, and my light. You will never be second place. You will always be first place in my heart where you will stay for eternity.


End file.
